The Death of the Dursleys revised
by Wood's secret lover
Summary: I've totally re-written this fic but the old plot still remains. When the Dursleys die Harry goes to live with Hermione but she's too wrapped up in her new boyfriend to care. Plz R+R prologue is up!
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: It's not mine and you know it.

****

A/N:I'm back and I've totally re-written this fic, and this time it's actually going to be good. Yay me! I hope I get as many reviews as I did for the last time I tried to write this fic, or maybe more *hinthint*

Well, here goes.

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate by the way.

The Death of the Dursleys

(Redone Edition)

Chapter One

Cleaning up

Harry Potter grimaced as he picked up the dirty tissue from the ground. He placed it into a black plastic bag and moved onto another part of the garden. The Dursleys had forced him to clean up after a barbecue to celebrate Dudley's 15th birthday, even though the party had been held on his birthday, as the two were so close. Of course, the Dursleys hadn't remembered that it was Harry's birthday, they never did.

Harry returned to his task, knowing that if he didn't do it, it would probably mean bars on his window again. He didn't want that, and he also didn't want Ron getting into more trouble for stealing flying cars or something like that. So Harry did his chores like a good boy, cleaning up after all his cousins friends, some of whom, like Dudley, weighed more than a herd of elephants put together, and they ate twice as much as those elephants. 

It wasn't the greatest way to spend a birthday, but Harry didn't have a choice. Ever since Voldemort had risen, Dumbledore had prevented Harry from staying at the Burrow, the house of his best friend, Ron Weasley. At least Dumbledore let Harry's post come, and he had already received two cakes from Mrs. Weasley, a number of other small food parcels from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, a book called "Getting the Best from your Broomstick" by F. L. Young from Hermione, a glasses case with dragons on the front from Hagrid, a book on fighting technique from Sirius and a strange contraption from Ron. Ron had enclosed a note saying that he would explain what this thing was after summer, and it was just one of the countless reasons why Harry Potter, the 15 year old wizard, wanted to go back to school.

The letter from Hogwarts had also arrived, clearly stating that all pupils would be thoroughly checked before entering the school for dark objects, and that any pupils found with such objects would be asked to leave immediately. This was obviously for the safety of the pupils and staff of Hogwarts, but for Harry, all this letter did was remind him of the death of Cedric Diggory, fellow triwizard champion. 

Harry was still shaken by all that had happened to him the previous school year, but slowly he had recovered and his nightmares about Voldemort had become rarer and rarer. Still the memories of all that had occurred came back to him occasionally, and Harry found himself wondering if he would make it to the end of his school career. From his first year, and the whole case about the Philosopher's Stone, to the events last year, and the rising of Voldemort, Harry now knew that this year would still have horrors in store. However, he never lost hope that one day his life would be normal, or as normal as the life of a 15-year-old world-famous wizard can be. 

* * *

The pale hand lifted the hood from its face. In the darkness all that could be seen were two brilliant points of light, and they stayed in one spot, not moving, not twitching. Suddenly, they turned and the whole place lit up in light. The sources of the two points of red light were eyes. The eyes stared from a face so resembling a snake for a person that was human. The eyes stared directly at a small man tied up in chains, lying on the floor. 

"Get up!" hissed a voice from face with the red eyes. The face of Voldemort, the most evil man since Grindewalde the wizard. (**A/N:** sorry, can't remember if that's spelt right)

"Please, your greatness," said the cowering man. "I know nothing of the whereabouts of the boy. All I know is that he is protected, and you will not harm him. I do not know any more than what I tell you now."

"Are you sure?" asked Voldemort, the anger rising in his voice. "Crucio!" he shouted, then he walked out of the dull room, leaving the man screaming in agony.

***

The black bin bag dropped to the ground as Harry clutched his scar with both hands. The pain was incredible. And this was no headache. Quickly, Harry rushed to his room, and brought up the loose floorboard where his quill lay undisturbed since writing a thank-you note to Ron the night before. Harry grabbed the quill and a piece of blank parchment and he hurried over to his desk. There he settled in his chair and began to write in hurried handwriting. He began with the words:

"_Dear Sirius_"

***

****

A/N: I know, it is quite short, but this is way longer than what I used to write. But I suppose you can call this a prologue. PLease review, it would be greatly appreciated and I'll try and answer any questions you have. I just want to say that this fic _will _follow the same plot (or mostly) as the last time I wrote this, but some things will obviously change. Thank you!

~W.S.L.~


	2. Till Death Us Do Part

****

Disclaimer: It's not mine and you know it.

****

A/N:I'm back and I've totally re-written this fic, and this time it's actually going to be good. Yay me! I hope I get as many reviews as I did for the last time I tried to write this fic, or maybe more *hinthint*

I hope you all had a happy New Year and to those that celebrate, I hope you had a great Christmas. I sure did.

The Death of the Dursleys

(Redone Edition)

Chapter Two

Till Death Us Do Part

Harry tied the letter to Sirius onto Hedwig's left foot, and he brought the white snowy owl to the window. "Get this letter to Sirius, Hedwig, please. I'm relying on you," whispered Harry, and he watched her fly out of the window. He sighed. A small weight had been lifted off his shoulders by writing to Sirius, but Harry still felt worried.

The fact that Voldemort was out there worried him greatly. Harry knew that his friends would stand by him whatever happened, but he also knew that he couldn't trust everybody. And unfortunately, quite a few people were out to get him. 

Voldemort, and his ever-faithful gang of Death Eaters, were on the top of that list. Then, there came the journalists. Ever since the Triwizard tournament the previous year, every wizarding tabloid and magazine had slowly been receiving information about the boy who lived, and also about the death of Cedric. All this information came from one specific unknown source, but to Harry, this 'unknown source' was very well known. It was Draco Malfoy.

Naturally, Rita Skeeter had not been able to keep her word to Hermione that she would not start spreading lies again. The first thing that she had done as soon as Hermione had released her was to go to her office in the Witch Weekly headquarters and write an article about the Triwizard tournament, including _all_ the details. 

She had described everything, including Hermione and Krum, Harry being hugged by Fleur when he came out of the lake, and of course the death of Cedric. This had pleased not one of the Weasleys, but nothing could be done.

Harry lay on his bed and tried to get rid of all the thoughts that were crowding his head. He decided to go and sit in his recently tidied garden and get rid of his headache, so he put on a jumper, for it was becoming chilly outside, and he set of down the stairs.

***

Keith Bones got up off the floor. He was shaking, and beads of sweat decorated his forehead. He did a quick spell to calm his nerves, and then he apparated to his home in Kent. 

"Susan!" he called, as he stepped into the living room. "Susan, are you home?"

"Coming Dad," called a voice from the top of the stairs. Down them came a girl dressed in a black dress, and she entered the room holding her mascara. "What is it?"

"Well," began Keith. "I was, um, thinking, we don't really talk much. With you being away at, er, Hogwarts all the time, and when you come back I'm always away at work, but now that I've been made redundant, maybe we should get to know each other better. I want to _know_ my daughter. How is, er, school?"

"It's OK I suppose," replied Susan.

"Tell me about your, em, friends." Her father said. The beads of sweat were slowly returning to his face.

"They're nice." Susan was well known for her direct and short answers.

"Harry, er, Potter's in your year, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He goes round with Hermione Granger, and…" Susan's voice trailed off and she sighed. "…and Ron Weasley." She finished. 

"You have, er, Weasleys in your year?" asked Mr. Bones, pretending to sound surprised.

"Yeah. They live at the Burrow, not far from here."

"The Burrow, eh?"

***

Harry sat down on a bench in the front garden of his house. The breeze blew through his dark hair and tiny splatters of rain landed on his glasses. Gray clouds drifted through the sky as Harry sat, and suddenly, the rain began pouring down in buckets. Thunder and lightening roared through the sky, and then there was a different flash, a flash of green light coming from the back of the house. Harry stood up and slowly walked round the side of the building.

A cloud of a different sort was hanging in the air. It was green. It was in the shape of a skull. It was the dark mark. On the grass were lying three bodies.

"Oh shit," muttered Harry.

****

A/N: The second chapter is up, sorry about the small wait, I was away for Christmas.

__

Anonymous: Thank you. Personally I think my old fic was total crap.

__

The Twenty-Third ring: First reviewer, and I hope you'll be as faithful as you say.


End file.
